This invention relates to a light manifold assembly and more particularly, to a light manifold assembly which has a relatively thin and substantially low-profile manifold portion which selectively receives a laser signal and which utilizes the received laser signal to provide a desired pattern of light.
Light assemblies are used in a wide variety of apparatuses to selectively provide light. For example, light assemblies are used within vehicles to selectively provide light which is indicative of the activation of the vehicle""s brakes or the initiation of a turn type maneuver.
It is desirable to place the light emitting portion of one of these light assemblies upon the back window or back portion of the vehicle and to cause the deployed light emitting portion to provide light which is indicative of the braking of the vehicle. This xe2x80x9cback windowxe2x80x9d placement has been found to increase the ability of other vehicle drivers to xe2x80x9ctake noticexe2x80x9d of the provided braking indication and therefore facilitates communication with other drivers.
While these light assemblies are adapted to be selectively and operatively mounted within the back window or back of the vehicle, such arrangements are relatively bulky and unaesthetic due to their relatively large size and width. Particularly, this relatively large size and width is typically caused by the use of at least one light generator which is typically housed within the deployed light assembly and which selectively provides the desired light.
There is therefore a need for a light manifold assembly which overcomes at least some of these previously delineated drawbacks.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a light manifold assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior light assemblies.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a light manifold assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior light assemblies and which includes a relatively thin light manifold which may be selectively deployed within the back window and/or frame of a vehicle.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a light manifold assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior light assemblies and which further includes a relatively thin and low-profile light manifold which is adapted to be selectively deployed upon the back window frame of a vehicle and which is further adapted to receive light energy from an energy source which is remote from the deployed light manifold.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a light manifold is provided and is selectively disposed upon a vehicle having a window and is coplanar to said window.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a light manifold assembly is provided. The light manifold assembly includes a manifold having a longitudinal axis of symmetry; a source of light energy which is remotely located from the manifold; and a conduit which optically connects the source of light energy to the manifold and which communicates the light energy into the manifold along an axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the manifold.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.